En picada
by eclipse total
Summary: "Viendo su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, ahora podía comprender que siempre estuvo cayendo, en picada" Drabble. Kaneki-centric. Spoilers del capitulo 140


**Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de Ishida Sui, yo solo tomo personajes para escribir historias de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.**

**_Ojo_**_, Spolers del capitulo 140 del manga_. Drabble centrado en Kaneki y lo que supongo que pensó en ese momento del capitulo.

* * *

**En picada.**

* * *

Dolía, dolía en demasía. Su cerebro estaba adolorido, aturdido.

El dolor no le dejaba pensar, y lo mantenía al borde de la inconciencia. Llegando a un punto donde dejó de ser sensible, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto. Podía jurar escuchar la melodiosa voz del ángel de la muerte, mejor conocido por los de su especie como "el segador de ghouls".

Aturdido, como estaba, pudo distinguir algunas imágenes. No era el ser con quien se enfrentaba, nadie del CCG, pero tampoco nadie que fuera a salvarlo.

No.

Era una mujer, era su madre, era él jugando solo en una caja de arena.

Era su vida entera pasando frente a sus ojos.

Era cómico, porque nunca pensó que esa historia sobre ver pasar toda tu vida al estar a punto de morir fuera verdad. Y no supo si reír, llorar, o ver aquel espectáculo aburrido, como el público que ve una obra que ya se sabe de memoria.

Primero el ataúd de su padre, y él con su madre junto a su lado. Luego el pequeño Kaneki solo, en aquella amplía biblioteca, donde se sentía tan cerca del padre que hoy en día ya no recuerda. Luego él al lado de su madre, clamando por recibir más atención de la que le tocaba. Él en la soledad del salón, se veía tan patético que ahora comprendía por qué Hide se acercó a él…

Kaneki caminando a la escuela en compañía de Hide. Kaneki actuando en esa obra donde no quería estar. Kaneki comiendo junto a Hide en aquel local que solía frecuentar. Kaneki hablando con Hide sobre Rize. Su primera cita. Aquella vez que Rize intentó comerle…

Kaneki despertando en el hospital.

Kaneki intentando comer cualquier cosa que encontrara en el refrigerador, antes de vomitarlo todo.

El suprior Nishio atacándolo. Él trabajando en Anteiku, su entrenamiento con Touka, el restaurant ghoul donde intentaron comérselo. Touka y él enfrentándose a Tsukiyama. La tortura de Yamamori…

La banda, Yoshimura ofreciéndole volver a Anteiku, esas malditas palomas platicando sobre el ataque al jefe y la cafetería…

Era hilarante, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta que cuando pensaba que todo iba bien, todo empeoraba. Y así había sido siempre, con él intentando salir lastimado por el bien de los demás. A pesar de todo, aún ahora, sigue haciendo lo mismo.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas en ese momento, hubiera soltado una tremenda carcajada. Por supuesto, ahora que todo apuntaba a que iba a morir, todo eso parecía tan estúpido.

Cualquiera podría jurar que Kaneki ha sufrido tanto desde que se convirtió en ghoul, que siendo uno, su personalidad se rompió, distorsionándose hasta límites que al propio Ken le daba miedo. Pero la realidad era que siempre había sido así, un trastornado ser humano que solo quería ser feliz, sin lastimar o preocupar a sus seres queridos.

Cayendo, sin saberse levantar él solo.

Simplemente cayendo y cayendo, cada vez más bajo, cayendo en caída libre, en picada.

¿No era divertido?

Al parecer al fin había tocado fondo, estrellandose de lleno en su patética realidad.

* * *

_"El arbol que nace torcido, jamás sus ramas endereza..."_

_..._

_A veces si el arbol con problemas se corta de raiz, este desaparece..._

_Y a veces... solo a veces... vuelve a nacer como nuevo._

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Simplemente tenía que escribir algo sobre Kaneki después de este capitulo, por supuesto, pienso que sería genial, sorprensivo y original que el protagonista muera al final de la historia (Soy rara, lo sé)... pero esto tiene pinta de todo menos del final, así que no creo que Kaneki haya muerto. Aunque si fue un gancho al higado ver a Arima haciendo pure a Kaneki xD

Del final, fue una metafora que hice sobre Kaneki... Lo que se encuentra entre comillas ("-") es un famoso refrán/dicho mexicano. Lo demás es solo mi deseo de saber que Kaneki seguirá vivo (?) porque si no... no se que rumbo podra tomar la historia ._. estoy ansiosa de saber como evoluciona Kaneki con esto (_¿Evolución? Eso sonó a Digimon (?) xD_)

¿Les gustó? ¿Que piensan de Kaneki? ¿Que piensan del rumbo que toma TG?


End file.
